


R and R

by samsarapine



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsarapine/pseuds/samsarapine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you take holidays while you're on a quest?</p>
            </blockquote>





	R and R

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge 55: write a story that is dialogue only. 40 minutes allowed. 45 minutes taken, I'm afraid, plus five minutes to read it over and decide to give it to you rough. Er, in rough draft, I mean. ;D

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[author:samsarapine](http://community.livejournal.com/saiyuki_time/tag/author:samsarapine), [challenge: dialogue](http://community.livejournal.com/saiyuki_time/tag/challenge:%20dialogue), [char:gojyo](http://community.livejournal.com/saiyuki_time/tag/char:gojyo), [char:goku](http://community.livejournal.com/saiyuki_time/tag/char:goku), [char:hakkai](http://community.livejournal.com/saiyuki_time/tag/char:hakkai), [char:sanzo](http://community.livejournal.com/saiyuki_time/tag/char:sanzo), [pair:gojyo/hakkai](http://community.livejournal.com/saiyuki_time/tag/pair:gojyo/hakkai), [rating:pg-13](http://community.livejournal.com/saiyuki_time/tag/rating:pg-13)  
  
---|---  
  
_**Subject: #55: R and R, Hakkai/Gojyo, PG-13**_  
**Title:** R and R  
**Author:** [](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/profile)[**samsarapine**](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Some bad language and some (non-explicit) hot action.  
**Pairing:** Hakkai/Gojyo, though mainly ikkou gen  
**Notes:** Challenge 55: write a story that is dialogue only. 40 minutes allowed. 45 minutes taken, I'm afraid, plus five minutes to read it over and decide to give it to you rough. Er, in rough draft, I mean. ;D

 

R and R

 

"Man, I could use a vacation."

"You don't take vacations while you're on a quest, moron."

"Why not? It's a free world."

"Mission? Paid for by the gods? Cut off from credit card privileges?"

"Ah haha. Perhaps it would help you stop smoking, Gojyo."

"Don't need help for that, since I'm not doin' it."

"Hey! What's a vacation?"

"You never heard of a vacation, monkey? It's when someone grabs you around the neck like this and then rubs his knuckles—"

"Quit it, you pervy kappa!"

"Gojyo, stop teasing Goku. Goku, a vacation is when you take a break from your responsibilities in order to do whatever you want to do."

"An' they're paid for by somebody else."

"Some employers pay for vacations, yes."

"Heh. So that means we can take a vacation on the gods' plastic."

"Don't even go there, moron. We've got a job to do."

"We've been fucking doing it for what, about…."

"Eighteen months, six days and seven hours, thirteen minutes. Approximately."

"You mean, if I take a vacation, I can eat all day if I want to? Cool!"

"Disgusting, more like."

"Stop picking on the monkey, you cheap monk. He's worked hard. He deserves a vacation."

"Yeah, I deserve a vacation. Stop poking me, Gojyo."

"This is the part where you're supposed to say that I deserve a vacation, too, kid. A favour for a favour, yeah?"

"I think Jeep deserves a vacation."

"The fucking transport doesn't get a vacation. Got that? And neither do any of the rest of you morons."

"Sanzo-sama could use a vacation. Or a good lay."

"Shut up or die!"

"Yeah, a little R and R between a pretty girl's thighs—goddamn it, you crazy fucking monk! Watch where you're aiming that thing! You nearly took off my balls!"

"Sanzo, please don't shoot your gun in a way that may damage Jeep."

"Er, Sanzo, maybe you better do like Hakkai says, okay? He sounds scary."

"Someone should have castrated you years ago, you fucking sex pervert."

"'Fucking sex pervert', eh? Heh, heh. Takes one to know one."

"What does that mean?"

"You know what they say about all male communities – don't bend over to pick up the soap in the bath room."

"You goddamned—"

"I believe I asked you not to shoot your gun at Jeep."

"Why are we stoppin'?"

"Because we've got a fucking prima donna for a car."

"That's unfair, Sanzo. Jeep is perfectly within his rights to refuse to move if he feels threatened."

"Tch. Fine. I'm walking. Catch up with me when the flying rat stops pouting."

"Sanzo--!"

"Ah, let 'im go, kid. HE'S A FUCKING PRIMA DONNA HIMSELF! Shit, duck!"

"Gojyo! You know he has a gun!"

"Yeah, well, couldn't resist. Let the fucker walk for a while. Let's take a vacation while we can."

"We're taking a vacation without Sanzo?"

"Monks are always on vacation. It's part of the whole holy life thing. No need to feel sorry for the jerk."

"Really?"

"No, Goku, Gojyo is exaggerating again. I'm sure Sanzo works very hard. Probably. Perhaps. Maybe, at times."

"Huh. I've never seen him do anythin' around the temple."

"MY POINT EXACTLY!"

"A vacation would be nice, wouldn't it, Jeep?"

"Kyuu!"

"So, now that the monk has made tracks, where should we go? I vote let's head for the nearest town with a co-ed sauna."

"I want a restaurant that serves crab an' duck an' pork an' ramen an'—"

"Yeah, kid, we get the picture. Hakkai?"

"Hmm?"

"Vacation?"

"Oh. Ah haha. My mind was wandering a bit. Perhaps a simple cottage, with a vegetable garden. That would be nice."

"…Yeah. Okay, so are we agreed?"

"Yeah!"

"Kyuu!"

"Hmm. Temple communities…"

"Er, Hakkai? Earth to Hakkai?"

"Ah haha! Don't mind me, I'm just thinking…"

"Gojyo, somethin's weird with Hakkai."

"Uh. Yeah. Don't worry about it, kid. Hey, why don't you go catch up to Sanzo?"

"But I thought we were on vacation _away_ from Sanzo!"

"That wouldn't be fair. Not that the fucking monk is fair, but—"

"I think Gojyo's suggestion is a very thoughtful one. I'm sure Sanzo would be happy for the company, Goku."

"Okay. See ya!"

"I thought we'd never get him to leave."

"You thought? Who was the one who took forever to get my very obvious hints?"

"You? Obvious? You're about as obvious as a black cat on a moonless night in a cave beneath a huuuuge mountain—"

"That's enough."

"Mmmm. Nah, that's not enough. _This_ is enough."

"…. Perhaps you're right."

"Now just lie back and let papa Gojyo take care of things…"

"Ugng. Oh! Oh, dear—yes. Aaah, so good. Oh. Oh, Gojyo."

"Mmm. How's that for a little R and R?"

"Not so little."

"Heh, heh."


End file.
